1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to plastic surfaces having improved surface characteristics and in particular to polyvinyl chloride substrates having improved surface characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymer compositions are made into parts, such as sheets or substrates, using known techniques such as extrusion or injection molding. Polymers that are made into parts may include thermoplastic polymers such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC), acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene (ABS) polymers, acrylic/styrene/acrylic polymers, polystyrenes, polyesters and polyamides. It would be desirable to impart properties, such as roughness, clean-ability, thermal conductivity, mold protection, mildew protection, protection from static, UV protection, etc., to these parts. Known processes for imparting properties to them include applying coatings to their surface(s). Applying a coating to the part substantially changes the dimensions of the part and adds to the cost of making said part.
A need exists for parts that have improved surface properties that are stable over time, and cost effective processes for manufacturing them. Furthermore, it is desirable that these surfaces can be produced during the manufacture of the part.